Tpi Timeline
The Timeline of the Tpi,mainly the island Official Timeline 1701-Captain Arbok Starts two things, Major League Gaming(Called,Major League Plunderin' Back Then) And a pirate haven. 1721-Spain Attacks The Pirate Haven,And turns it into a spanish port. 1726-Male Natives are forced to make weapons And woman are forced to make food 1730-The natives uprise against the spanish 1740-The natives win and drive out the spanish 1780-The Japanese goverment Arrive,and make another colony 1800-American soldiers Arrive,And take over the colony,Possibly Influencing them to join adolf hitler. 1920,Mewtwo's grandparents move from france to california 1940-Adolf hitler orders japan to take over the island Germany than turns it into a concentration camp. 1949-The Russian goverment takes over the island,and makes a new town 1950,An Earthquake starts,destroying the russian town. 1951,it is discovered that the earthquake released a portal to hell. 1952 Satanists make a church on the island than blow it up a week later. 1973-Rumors have been passed on about the island. News writer ash daalsman goes to it to seek the truth. Ending In his demise. 1976,Catburg's Diner Is opened. 1987,Mewtwo's "PlainMan" Fetish Porn magazine is discountinued due to various deaths of various porn stars. 2000,Archeops Insults mewtwo multiple times for not paying up his loan. 2001,Absol Discovers Anime after moving to america,Months later,she is confirmed with diabeetus and is weighed in at 300lbs. (Christmas) 2014,A Ufo is spotted during a brodcast of fox news at 10:00 pm and than at 12:12 AM the brodcast is interuppted by a mysterious message,some theoried to be "Aliens" "Illuminati" And "Shrek" Though many believing Aliens were more likely. Mewtwo Also Decides to buy the haunted island Januray 2015,Abbeville Georgia is Destroyed by a mysterious disease that turns people into left 4 dead/28 days later style zombies. causing "the abbeville incident" and only 5% of everyone in the city escapes. Feburary 2015,Youtuber superpsyguy is arrested and executed for rape and murder whilst trying to have sex with a 16 year old. March 2015,The terrorist group ISIS Starts attacks on germany April 2015,Germany Begins stricter border policies due to The abbeville incident and isis. Meloetta's Father,Is Hired for inspection job as well. May 2015.Barack Obama Is Assassinated by bill o reilly,he is than arrested and fox news is cancelled. June 2015.A hacker Gets Half life 2:Episode 3 Via hacking the valve website,He than proclaims it as "Casual And Unperrfessional shit"on his website,though valve accepts the criticism from his review,they are angered by the fact he hacked episode 3. a debate starts off and "rick monty" as the hacker's name is revealed to be,is responsible for various viruses,specifically the Mydoom virus. July 2015.Along with His sister,rick goes in hiding in a cave. August 2015,Mewtwo Finds Audio Recordings of the game show "Total Pokemon Sand" In his grandfather's closet,which was a game show made by mewtwo's grandfather September 2015,Mewtwo hires actor "Greg the pyro" and Friend/Chef Srgt.Charizard to hire pokemon mainly ages 12-22 for the revival of the game show "total pokemon island" which he believes could save his company October 2015 "Total Pokemon Island" Starts. Trivia